It Never Was
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione was attacked just before going back to Hogwarts for her last year. Who was her attacker and why did they do it? Hermione is going to find out.Dramione.
1. Attacked

I sat in my bedroom, dozing slightly. It'd been a long day. The summer was over in two weeks and I had been studying my head off so I would be prepared for whatever was thrown at me. Not even Professor Snape would be able to take off points for my intelligence this year. It was also my final year at Hogwarts and I was sure, what with a war looming, that falling behind was not an option. Harry needed all the support he could get and I was determined to help in any way I could, and to do that I needed to be ahead of everyone else.

My bedroom was plain, comparing it to other 16 year old girl's rooms. My bedspread was a plain, pale blue and the walls were still as white as they had been when my family bought this house two years before I was born. I had a desk up against a wall and a dresser on another. I had my school trunk at the end of my bed filled with homework and potion supplies. I also had a small nightstand that I kept my wand in at all times, even though I couldn't use it except in emergencies. I was best friends with Harry Potter, so I assumed that one day there would probably be an emergency that warranted the use of my wand outside of school.

My parents were already sound asleep two doors down; they had a ridiculously early bedtime at 6:30. I was free to stay up as long I pleased, only I had to wake up as soon as my parents did. They always insisted that breakfast be the meal we ate together every morning, because they had such a busy day.

It was eleven at night and I was working away. I could feel the ink splatters all over my face and hands, but knew that the essay needed to be finished before I went to sleep. It was a goal of mine, finish the essay's within four days of it having been assigned. I'd been sleeping too much this summer, so I wanted to finish what was left of my school work and be done with it.

my parents knew nothing of the war I was in. I couldn't find a way to tell them, it wasn't that I was afraid they would demand that I stay in the muggle world, because they obviously couldn't make me. I was worried about causing _them_ to worry and that if they knew anything about Harry and Dumbledore that it would make them a target. It might be ridiculous, but I wasn't taking any chances with my own parents.

I dotted my last ' I' and blew on the parchment so the ink would dry faster. I was tired from all the packing, studying, and the writing I'd had to do in less that 12 hours. When I was satisfied the parchment was dry enough, I put it away in a folder and placed it in my trunk. Feeling relieved, I pulled my t- shirt over my head and put on a clean one.

I pulled back the thick comforter on my bed and slid in with a sigh of contentment. Just two more weeks and I would be at Hogwarts.

I bolted upright when a crash echoed through the house. A groan of frustration could be heard faintly and I reacted quickly. I grabbed my wand from the nightstand just as my bedroom door flew open. I recognized the mask and cloak instantly.

Death eater.

Before I could even muttered a spell I felt myself fly into my desk, bruising my back horribly. I cried out from the pain, but knew my parents wouldn't hear, because of the silencing charm I'd placed on my room earlier. I wordlessly tried to disarm the death eater, but he was quick to block my spell. I ducked under his 'stupefy' and jumped over the bed to the other side.

"_Stupefy," _I screamed in annoyance. His body dropped with a thud.

I smiled with relief that I d successfully stunned him and cast a body bind curse just in case he woke too soon. I checked the house for any other death eaters, but found no one. They probably thought I wasn't worth more than one death eater and a bad one at that.

The protection wards on my parents room were still intact, so I knew they were safe. If only everyone knew _just _how talented I was with magic. How powerful I could be, they wouldn't underestimate me they way Voldemort did. He underestimated everyone, though, so I couldn't really single him out.

I looked back at the death eater and was tempted to remove the mask and see who he was, but I knew I needed contact Albus and then Severus Snape to inform them I'd been attacked. I'd never hear the end of it from Snape if I didn't.

I didn't have an owl with me, obviously, so my patronous was my last resort. My otter appeared effortlessly and went to carry out the message I needed.

I double checked that the death eater was still stunned and bound, before I went to check on my parents, as I needed something to do while I waited. My hands were shaking with adrenaline, but I took a deep breath to calm myself.

They were sound asleep and I thought about waking them, but figured they would over react and start yelling. I knew they were trying hard not to let me know they were having problems in their marriage. I could tell by how far apart they slept.

I closed the door and her a soft crack signaling the arrival of either Severus or Albus. My back just now started feeling the blow I took, so I limped down to my bedroom and stunned the death eater again for good measure.

"Miss Granger?"

Severus was the one to come then. I sighed just a bit, before calling out I was in her bedroom. I knew it was really him and not an imposter. I didn't think anyone could pull of Severus Snape. His tall, muscular form appeared in my doorway and I pointed to the body laying on the floor. My whole body ached from being thrown into the desk…which was now crushed. No wonder I felt so horrible. Did he really need to have thrown me that hard?

"I see, were you injured?" He asked shortly, but with an expression I 'd never seen before.

"No, just bruises. He threw me into the desk. My very nice desk, that is now ruined." My lips pulled down and I could already hear my parents voices yelling at me about it.

Severus's lips thinned out in amusement, though I pretended not to notice since I was too busy frowning at the broken desk.

He waved his wand over the desk it looked as though it had never been damaged.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. It was too bad I couldn't do it myself for another…18 days. I would be 17 in 18 days. That thought was enough to pull me out of my bad mood completely.

"I don't see why you didn't do it yourself." He pointed out.

"I'm underage and repairing my desk couldn't really be counted as defending myself." I explained, waiting for his sarcastic remark about being such a Gryffindor and everything else he thought about me.

"Fair point. You should get your things."

I frowned; why would I need my things when the train didn't leave until the first of September?

"The headmaster isn't going to risk your safety by insisting that you stay here when there is barely two weeks until term starts. You should wake your parents as well."

I froze and considered a way out of that. I would finally have to tell them that I was part of a war.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" I shook my head and left to wake my parents. It wasn't as if I could refuse.

"Mom, wake up." my mother mumbled something and turned over causing her father to fall right off the bed.

"What the hell was that for Mary!" my father boomed and I knew that this would cause and argument.

I silenced them both, even though I knew they would ground me for it.

Once I had their attention I explained that I'd been attacked and that they all needed to leave.

My father called me a lair and wanted me to go back to bed. Why is he treating me like a little girl?

"Dad, don't make me force you." I pleaded and me father calmed enough to agree.

Severus was waiting with the death eater and he handed me an object covered in a green cloth.

" A portkey, to take you and your parents to Hogwarts." He explained while my father sent nasty glares at him. I couldn't even guess why. Severus noticed and sent me a questioning look before addressing my father.

"Is there a problem Mr. Granger?" Severus asked with one eyebrow raised. My father's face flushed red in anger.

"Of course there's a problem. You're in my daughter's bedroom at 3 in the morning."

The look on Severus's face was priceless. He was torn between being horrified and shocked at such a suggestion.

"Dad, Professor Snape is 25 years my senior, you've nothing you worry about." I said soothingly but Mary interjected surprising me.

"Your father is 15 years my senior. You know you aren't supposed to have a man in your room let alone two." She snapped harshly. I couldn't believe my ears. The second 'man' had been my attacker? I was furious at my mother. How could she say such things to a well respected teacher and her own daughter?

"You bitch!" I knew the mistake I made as soon as the words left my mouth.

A slap connected with my face and I acted before thinking.

"_Oblivate!"_

My mother's eyes grew unfocused and before my father could scream and hit me as well, I erased his memory too. I couldn't worry about having performed the spell wrong and damaging their minds at the moment. I silently lead them to their bedroom, feeling like I'd been kicked in the stomach. I kept telling myself that I 'd only reacted that way from all the tension from being attacked. I was just over reacting.

" I guess they are not coming then?" I nodded, holding my tongue. Getting a detention wouldn't help matters.

I unwrapped the portkey and felt myself being pulled in every direction, then I was in the headmaster's office, clutching my side. my back did not like that sensation and every part of my body throbbed with pain.

The headmaster greeted me happily and sent me down to the infirmary, ignoring my protest. I replayed the recent events of the night and wondered just who came to attack me.

I pushed open the door to the infirmary and saw Severus standing over a bed. Why would he be here?

Severus moved out of the way and I could see who he'd been looking at. The death eater that attacked me. Carefully, Poppy pulled the mask off his face to reveal…..

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N:Let me know if I should continue with reviews!


	2. Shock Treatment

Chapter 2- Shock Treatment

I stood there with my mouth hanging open unattractively until Severus turned around to glare at me. Or at least tried to glare, he was trying to revive my attacker…right in front of me. This wasn't fair. Why did it have to be someone I hated so much? Some one who hated me just as much? Draco Malfoy hadn't been wronged by me, the only thing I've done to earn his hatred is breathe. Mudblood, that's what I am to him, just because my parents aren't magical, I'm automatically inferior. I don't believe that , of course, but he does. I don't understand it, but Malfoy has grown up believing that I'm dirt under his feet for his entire existence, just like I was raised to believe everyone was equal.

"Hermione, come help me." I blinked in surprised when Severus spoke uncertainly. Why would he need my help?

"What's wrong?"

Severus turned to me exasperatedly, though he looked worried.

"What spell did you stun him with? I cant revive him." The whole fight was really fuzzy, what with the flowing adrenaline, so I couldn't really remember. No matter what spell I used, I knew I hadn't killed him.

"I cant remember, do you want me to try?" I knew the suggestion alone would offend him, but I wanted to see if I'd made a huge mistake. I could ruin everything if I displayed too much power around him. He was suspicious by nature.

"_Ennervate" _

Malfoy immediately bolted upright, gasping for breathe. Tears were flowing down his face and he was looking around wildly as if someone was chasing him. I put him in a body bind curse before he could actually start running.

"Calm down." I said harshly and to my surprise he did. Malfoy looked at my with wide eyes before take a few calming breaths.

"Thank you." He murmured. I felt a shock go through my body at the sound of his voice. He could have been thanking me for not killing him or for helping him calm down, I couldn't tell.

"Hermione, a word please?"

Oh no. Severus sounded murderous. I was half tempted to just apparate right through the wards, but that wouldn't help my situation, it actually make it worse. I tucked a fizzy piece of hair behind my ear and meekly followed him out the door. Neither of us were worried Draco was going in anywhere in his body bind.

Severus all but slammed my into the wall when the door to the infirmary closed behind me. I sucked in a shocked, outraged, breath and glared at him.

"What are you hiding from us?"

What wasn't I hiding from them? I didn't have answer to give him so I just stared at him defiantly. I really didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't have him selling me out.

"It's not possible for you to pretend that you didn't see any of this, is it?" I said with out any hope.

He looked at me incredulously. I took that as a 'no', but I wasn't ready for Dumbledore's questions, or Harry and Ron's anger. I had to many secrets that I could have them knowing about. I trusted Severus, but he wouldn't see it like I did. He would see any secret as a betrayal and I guess it would be. How I got this power and when I got it was my business right now. I was helping Harry, I wasn't hurting anyone.

"I'm sorry, Severus." I really was too. I didn't _want_ to do this.

"_Oblivate!"_

I said it in my head incase anyone was walking by, but it was still effective and Severus's eyes grew unfocused and confused.

"What's going on?" Severus asked looking at his hands which were still gripping my upper arms painfully. I moved away and made an excuse that I'd tripped. He would buy my clumsiness.

He went on his way, and I let out a relieved breath. Now I had to deal with Malfoy.

I went back into the infirmary and made an impulsive decision. Maybe I could make a deal with him, or I could just force him into silence. I could have done that with Severus, but he still would have known and with his intelligence he would have figured out everything. He may even have found a way around my silencing spell too. Malfoy on the other hand wasn't magically gifted like I was, or even like Severus was.

"Malfoy? I have a deal to make."

He stared at me waiting to see if I was serious, I guess. I wasn't joking around, though.

"I need you to stay quiet about this. I'm willing to overlook your attack on my person if you do." I could try to negotiate before I had to use force.

I stared at his unfairly gorgeous face while he decided.

"Alright, Granger, Alright." He said finally.

* * *

A/N: Reviews Please!


	3. Life Debt and Pilfering

Chapter 3- Life Debt

I didn't bother to hide my astonishment. I'd been so sure I would have to Oblivate him too.

Malfoy smirked at my surprise, though it seemed half- hearted. I wanted to shake him until he gave me answers, even though I had a monumentally easier way that involved violating his mind. I could know every aspect of his life in about…7 seconds. I was that good, not that I'm bragging of course, it's just good to know your limits.

I opened my mouth to speak then closed it. What could I say that wouldn't give me away?

"Why are you agreeing?" I asked finally, throwing caution to the wind just this once.

He lost his cheerful smirk and his face seemed haunted by…something. I was half tempted to just ask, but what he said next interrupted my though process.

"You could have killed me. I thought you were going to." He said softly. I ran both my hands threw my hair in frustration. How could I be so bloody stupid! We had a stupid life debt now. I really hated those things.

"I don't know how to kill anyone." I said feebly, and I could tell my lame protest wouldn't work.

" Nice try, I've gotten away with a lot of shit, but this isn't going to be part of that. I owe you my life."

I wanted to crawl into a cave and bash my head in. This couldn't be happening to me, not again.

"Where's Severus, I have something I need to tell him." Malfoy moved his hand subconsciously to his left thigh. I felt my eyes narrow as I looked at the growing red spot on his torn robes. He covered the spot quickly, but carefully enough not to touch it. That was enough to convince me he had another injury. Madam Pomfrey was sleeping and I knew I could handle it.

"I could heal that." I said firmly. He didn't really have a choice because I wasn't going to go find Severus when he didn't even remember Draco's attack.

"I don't think that's necessary, Granger." He said stiffly. Awww….Malfoy was …embarrassed? It would have been more funny if I wasn't a little myself.

"I oblivated Severus. He doesn't remember the last…..3 hours. Your stuck with me and Madam Pomfrey is out of the question. Now are you going or be willing or unwilling?" I asked with a predatory smile.

"Fine, just do it quick."

Another shock, of course I'd thought he'd fight me till the end. What was wrong with him? Had I addled his brain somewhat with my stun?

I cut away the fabric around the wound. Ha, it was a piece of my desk lodged into his thigh.

"I could do this painfully, but I wont." I said at last. He'd made it obvious that he hadn't wanted to attack me. I could live with that. If he hadn't surprised me so much earlier I think I might have killed him anyway, so I thought forgiveness was in order.

I pulled out the piece of wood easily and sealed up the skin. Malfoy looked a bit green from the blood, but was fine other than that.

"You should go back to your room, no one will know you were here and you cant tell anyone you were. Understood?" I asked sharply, noticing the time.

"I get it, I'm not incompetent."

I resisted a sarcastic remark at that. I slipped off my shoes and shrunk them to fit into my pockets. My muggle clothes weren't too out of the ordinary here, especially since no one was here, so I didn't need to change.

I could feel Malfoy's gaze on me as we both left the infirmary. He hesitated before heading down to the Slytherin dorms. I waited until he was out of sight to connect to the wards surround him. I had to make sure he actually went and didn't go warn Severus.

He was making a wrong turn. He wasn't going to Serverus or to his dorm. He was going to the Room of Requirement.

Why would he go there? I wanted to go find out why, but I needed to sleep so I could wide awake tomorrow. I've been needing to research all summer and haven't been able to. I can finally find out what's happening to my magic. Is it spiking so much in power because it's leaving? Or does this happen to all muggleborns? I didn't think that was likely, but I would be the first muggleborn to come of age this year. I knew my power level was three times Harry's and maybe just a bit more that Dumbledore's. No one really knew how much power Dumbledore really had.

My bare feet padded across the cold stone flooring, that I always found impracticable. Why would they want stone floor with kids around? Granted most of us were older, but the 11 and 12 year olds weren't the most graceful lot.

I loved doing this. Connecting to the wards was a refreshing experience. It made me feel alive. I knew that Ginny and Harry were making out in the common room, I knew Ron was skulking in his room with Seamus. I knew that McGonagall was grading essays for first years in her office. I could feel everything and everyone, even though I could see them. If was…amazing. The castle wasn't completely animate. The magic put into it, gave it….a personality I guess you could say. It could think, to an extent, and it could perform magic. It do so very often, because the magic it used came from the ward the four founder put of over a thousand years ago.

"Miss Granger!"

Damn it. I hadn't been paying attention to Severus. I completely forgot that he did rounds of his own every night. The fastest escape route was right up the stair in front of me, but I wouldn't make it alive. I was doing a really poor job of covering my track today.

"_Miss _Granger!" he hissed sharply. I hated him for this, I really did. I turned to face him, aware that I looked like a fool without shoes and with torn, dirtied cloths on.

I made eye contact out of courtesy, but I knew that was a mistake. I hadn't been thorough enough in my Oblivate. I'd been afraid I would hurt him, so I didn't use enough power. He was suspicious so he tried to look into my mind. He looked stunned when he met all my mental barriers. He tried, really tried to break them, and once he made it through, but I was more powerful than him still.

"Severus, enough is enough, you wont make it through my shields." I said icily after ten minutes of his pilfering.

He lowered his wand and stared at me wordlessly. I waited and waited, but he said nothing.

"McGonagall is coming." I said softly to him, about to run off to my room, because I really need some sleep. He had other plans of course.

"Professor." I greeted her when she came to us. He probably thought I'd seen her coming. It was good no one knew about my connection to the castle.

"Severus, Hermione. What's going on?"

"Miss Granger has something she needs to tell…everyone." Severus snarled. His ego was just hurt because he couldn't get through my mental shields. Men.

"I'm afraid I don't, Severus and I just had a argument. You know how we get." I assured her and she immediately relaxed. She would believe me over an angry Severus any day.

"Severus, let Miss Granger have a pass and you can continue this later. I'm sure we're all tired. The headmaster informed me of her attack and I think she needs rest. Come, Severus."

Severus couldn't really argue and I breathed out in relief when they were gone. Now I could rest.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter! Reviews Please!


	4. Outburst

Chapter 4- Outburst

Shit. That was what I thought when I opened my eyes in the morning.

I smirked to myself slightly, of course I would go and screw everything up in one night. I wasn't cut out for all this sneaking around. I was just an ugly bookworm, I wasn't made for the spy life.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that thought. I pulled the covers under my chin and looked around, expecting to see all my fellow Gryffindors in their own beds. The room was completely empty, and it only took me a second to remember that I still had two weeks until term even started. That depressed me a little. Maybe I should have just stayed home and continued studying for n.e.w.t.s this year.

I suppose I could just hide around until Harry and Ron get here, or maybe Dumbledore will have them come early too. After my mistake with Severus, I needed all the distractions I could get. I wasn't even going to think about what happened with Malfoy. That was just mind-boggling.

I threw the covers off my, now sweating body, and went to the bathroom, intent on showering. I was just after eight in the morning, an acceptable time to wake up when I didn't have class. I could go down for breakfast, assuming Dumbledore was having it severed. I wasn't sure if they served breakfast to the staff in the Great Hall or not. I guess I would find out. After I ate could head to library to research …life debts. There had to be a way out of it without ….doing what happened last time. I wondered if anyone had this happened to them, but I hadn't had any time after the death eaters infiltrating the castle last year. I was surprised that Dumbledore even started the year with a smile. He was very cheerful, but I noticed how his eyes had stopped that irritating twinkling. He didn't seem all knowing anymore.

I had planned out my whole day, avoiding all human beings completely of course, and was pulling off my shirt to get in the shower. After my attack and arguments all night I hadn't had energy to shower. I reached behind my back to unsnap my bra, when a booming voice echoed from the stair in the common room.

"MISS GRANGER!"

I didn't stop to think about my state of undress, I just ran to the bottom of the stairs, my chest heaving. Severus and Malfoy stood at the bottom, though Severus looked thoroughly pissed, while Draco was remotely calm. At least until he spotted me. He just stared with wide eyes after that.

"What in the name of Merlin are you thinking? I thought someone was attacking!" I reprimanded. Severus calmed enough to realize how bare my upper body was. Malfoy had been staring the whole time, but I'd been to angry to be embarrassed. I knew that while my face wasn't the most attractive, my body certainly was.

Severus's eyes widened. Great Malfoy opened his mouth. Here come the sexual comments. He didn't disappoint either.

"Well, Granger, there isn't anyone in the school who would be in a state of undress with you, so I can only conclude that you were having a party of one up there."

My jaw dropped in astonishment. He really just said that in front of a professor? Incredible.

"Actually, Malfoy, I was just about to get a shower when our beloved Potions Master screamed bloody murder. So no, I wasn't having a part of one, any party of mine would consist of at least five."

I was too insulted to think about how petty our argument was. What could I say? He gets under my skin.

Malfoy looked surprised at my come back, and opened his mouth to say something equally vulgar when Severus spoke.

"Perhaps you should finish …your party of one, and then we'll speak later."

I had no idea that I would snap at that . I would have expected him to be professional no matter, he had my respect after all, but he was almost worse than Malfoy. I was so angry that I had a magical outburst. I didn't mean to of course and I hadn't had one since I was 9 years old. I learned control easily, but this new power level wasn't something I was used to.

The magic spiraled out of my body and shattered the glass windows, that were charmed to not break under any crash. I checked in Hogwarts, a history once. The windows used to be broke so often that a few centuries back the headmaster put up the unbreakable charms. Those charms might have not even been there at all.

The walls shook slightly and I felt the room sway before my eyes. I gained control just as quickly as I lost it and repaired the windows with a wave of my hands. My whole body was shaking with the strain of the magic. My body just couldn't control it well enough yet.

"Miss Granger?" Severus said uncertainly. I could detect fear in his voice. Good.

"Get out. I'll be in the library if you don't value your life, come and speak to me. If I were you I would send Malfoy. Good day Professor."

I turned and stalked up the stair, aware that my body was quivering strangely. That had been so unexpected.

I turned on the cold water and stepped under it, hoping to cool of my sweating body. I was still dress in my bra and jeans, but I could feel the magic barely under my control. My finger tips were tingling, just wanting the magic _out._ I wouldn't let it, though. It wasn't safe to let it out, I knew that much. The cold water was working just like I hoped and my body was cooling down enough that I was shivering. I stepped out of the shower gave up properly washing my hair. It was wet anyway. I pulled on knew clothes, wishing I hadn't slept in my favorite jeans. Oh well, I had more pairs just like them.

When I was decent and my hair in a to braids I gabbed my books, pencil and paper. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I needed them too. I needed to know what was happening to me. It wasn't fair that after what I thought had been a good thing was now biting me in the arse. It wasn't right.

I stomped down the stairs and realized I didn't have shoes on. I got so used to not wearing them at home. I guess it didn't matter, I at least had on my socks. Granted they had red and blue stripes on them, but socks nonetheless. I pushed open the library door, or tried too. It was locked. Damn. I was hoping Dumbledore would have unlocked it for me when he decided I could come to Hogwarts early. What did he expect me to do for two weeks?

I knew I should go to breakfast and then ask him to let me in, but I was impatient now that I knew I didn't have perfect control over my magic. I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt anyone. I could have easily shatter Severus instead of the windows. He probably already told Dumbledore about my extraordinary power by now, so I had limited time until I was questioned about it. That's why I took down the ward that would let Madam Pince know if anyone broke in and used a simple, _Alohomora, _to unlock the door.

I slipped inside silently and went to the restricted section, breaking through those wards easily. I set my things on a near by table and went skimming the shelves to find something that looked promising. Life debts wouldn't be on the reading list for sure. What student would even have a life debt? Except me and Draco Malfoy of course. I guess Harry had one, but that would be why he was powerful. He owed his mother his life and he received increased power when she died in his place, protecting him. He had more power than normal, but I had much more and I didn't understand why. The life debt I'd invoked shouldn't have given my so much power.

I shook my head hastily. I didn't need to remember that right now. I needed to understand before I went reliving anything.

I pulled down three book and returned to my table and began reading. I didn't get very far when I heard footsteps. I thought it might be filch , but when I connected to the wards I saw it was Severus and Malfoy.

I put the books away, committing their names to memory and started drawing in my journal, calming my nerves. Severus really shouldn't have come.

"Miss Granger, kindly refrain from injuring anything and come with us to see the headmaster." Malfoy looked troubled, but didn't say anything. I put my things in my bag and stepped in front of him to go out the door first.

"He is in his office." Severus added suddenly, as if I didn't know that. Well, Severus didn't know that I really did know where everyone was. I wanted to take my stuff back to my room, but knew Severus wouldn't like my detour. I let him say the password, Lemon drops, and followed him up the stairs that led to the headmaster's office. My socks were thinning out from so much walking, so I muttered a thickening charm and a cleaning charm, because I was sure they were black on the bottoms.

"Granger, what in the world are you wearing on your feet?"

"Socks, Malfoy, surely you know what socks are?" I said sarcastically. It wasn't my fault that I didn't have on shoes, I hadn't planned on seeing another human being today, if you could call Malfoy or Severus human. They were both very, private and complex people. People I didn't have the patience for today or any other day in the near future.

Malfoy was about to say something else when we walked into the headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger! Nice to see you. Thank you Severus for bringing her. Mr. Malfoy would you have a seat? You too, Miss Granger."

He was faking his happiness, that much was clear. He looked overtired and older than usual. I sat down as asked and waited for him to speak.

"Severus told me what happened this morning."

I sighed and looked out the window. I was bored really. I knew what Dumbledore would try and do. He would want to use me in the war. He would do anything to save Harry, and I would think that was wonderful, if he didn't go to such extreme measures.

"Your point? I'm not saying a word about it." I said firmly.

Dumbledore stared at me in surprise. " Hermione, I don't think you realize-"

"That would be Miss Granger, Professor." I said sharply. Everyone fell silent, not that anyone besides us had been talking. The silence was tense for a moment before Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Miss Granger, I don't think you realize the amount of power it would take to shatter those windows. The charms are strengthened by myself and Minerva at the end of each year."

That was surprising, but I'd figured the charms had to be powerful.

"Professor, I understand, really, I just don't want to discuss this. It's of no concern to you, no offense."

Severus wouldn't agree I was sure.

"You could have injured Mr. Malfoy or myself earlier today Miss Granger."

"Do _not_ tell me what I could have done. You lost my respect this morning, Professor and I really don't think I can take another argument with you today without damaging anything else. I'm learning control, please don't ruin my efforts."

I was just so angry with him. I had trusted Severus so much, and I still did to an extent, but that comment was so degrading and hurtful from him that I just reacted badly. I was _still_ reacting badly.

"Lost your respect? I didn't do a thing. You came down on your own the way you did. I it wasn't a fault of mine."

"No it wasn't. I expected the comment from Malfoy, but you just tagged along. You're an adult, you should know better."

"What comment are you talking about?" He really looked clueless.

"You said, verbatim, ' Perhaps you should finish your party of one and then we'll speak later.' I think you should remember that."

"I don't recall saying that." He said stiffly, and he was lying. I could tell from his tone.

"Lair." I snarled, and my arms started tingling.

"You dare call _me _a lair?" He hissed angrily.

"Yes! I may lie, but at least I have an unselfish reason for doing it. Your just trying to save your own arse."

No one said anything until Dumbledore's glass vase exploded suddenly. I didn't even realize I'd done it until Malfoy was cursing. A piece of glass had lodged itself in his arm. I had a moment of déjà vu, before I walked to his side.

"Can I help?" I whispered so only he could hear. He nodded curtly, and I didn't blame him for being angry. The piece of glass was pretty big and lodge deep in his arm. I grunted when I viciously ripped it out. I always thought faster was better. Beside if I'd magically removed it, I could accidentally take something else with the glass. I sealed the wound over and returned to my seat. I could see Severus healing his own small injury and Dumbledore, of course wasn't injured in the least.

"Sorry about that, Professor." I muttered angrily. I really was sorry I'd ruined his vase, but I was still upset with Severus who still refused to admit to saying what he had.

"Well, I think we all need a break. I'll speak with you all another time."

I couldn't wait to get out of the room, but I froze when I touched the door knob.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed. I heard Malfoy snort and Severus muttered disapproval. I couldn't listen to that though. I opened the door and took off running. My bag hit against my side painfully, but I kept running until I was back in the restricted section and alone. It was all a test, Severus wanted to show Dumbledore how unstable I was. It worked too. Dumbledore could have me leave the school or even turn me into the Ministry. God, I thought I was smart! I should have known the moment he came into the library. Malfoy looked uncomfortable with whatever was going on then. It was so obvious now. I sighed and sank down into a nearby chair. My stomach growled and my head throbbed with the magical outburst. Two in less the three hours. That was insane!

"Granger, I could hear your stomach five miles away."

"Piss off, Malfoy." I groaned, cursing myself for not checking the wards to see if he followed me.

"That is not a very nice thing to say to some who owes there life to you."

I flinched. Why in the hell did he keep bringing that up!

"I knew it. I knew a life debt had something to do with what was making you so bitchy. So, come on, tell the exciting story about how you became super girl."

"You should not stick your ungodly face into other people's business, Malfoy." I snapped, but my heart was racing. How did he figure it out! It took me weeks to figure it out!

"My face is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and we both know it. Now, I wont ask again."

I looked up finally and frowned at him. He could really think I would tell him.

"I hate do this to you, I really do." I said softly.

He hesitated before looking around. " Do what?"

I took the anti apparation wards down and sent him through them and into his room. I put the wards up again quickly and checked to make sure he hadn't been splinched.

He was fine and I just felt like I needed to sleep again for weeks. Why couldn't anything be easy?

* * *

A/N: I worked harder on this chapter, I hope things are starting to make more sense. Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Favors

Chapter 5- Together

I spent two days straight in the library just searching and searching for something, anything that could explain why this was happening to me. It seemed that everyday I had more power than before. I was desperately hungry last night, after not eating the whole day and suddenly I had a buffet of my favorite food along the desk in front of me. I ruled out house elves because I had extensive wards up that kept even them out. I knew how elf magic worked to an extent and I could block them as well. I didn't like to, but I knew Dumbledore could have one of them pop in and pop out with me in tow.

I had a better understanding of my life debt with Malfoy too. He didn't owe me his life exactly because I didn't save him. I just didn't kill him when I had the opportunity. So basically I could ask him for one thing, while invoking the debt, and he would have to obey no matter what it was. That made me smile happily. I wouldn't have a repeat of what happened last time. That was good for both of us.

I put away the useless books and kept three that I hadn't finished. I had to shower and leave this library before I went insane. I stepped out side the doors of the library, peering both ways before cautiously stepping out. The moment my bare feet touched the cold stone floor, Dumbledore and Severus stood in front of me. I rolled my eyes and moved past them. If I kept taking the wards down to apparate I could confuse the castle's magic and that could render the anti apparation wards useless. Maybe I should have chanced it. Severus gripped my arm gently and turned me towards him.

"Come with us to talk, Hermione." He said calmly. I found myself wanting to follow him, to do everything he wanted.

"Of course." I heard myself say. What was I _doing?_

They did something to me. The instant I realized this I froze in my steps and glared at them wordlessly.

"A compulsion spell on the hallway floor?" I asked skeptically. Dumbledore's merry laugh filled the halls for a few moments, but I wasn't amused. Not one bit. I was surprised I fell for it all, really. It was weak compared to one I could cast.

"This is wonderful, Miss Granger. It's everything we've been hoping for. How powerful would you say you are?" Dumbledore asked happily. I narrowed my eyes.

"Probably just as powerful you are." I didn't bother with the 'sir' or 'professor' pretense.

Dumbledore's smile fell from his face and he looked at me sharply.

" I think you might be even more powerful than that. Care to explain how that happened?"

"I don't know how it happened. It shouldn't have happened. When I figure it out I'll let you know." I side stepped them and walked quickly down the hall. I just needed a-

"Granger?"

Distraction.

I turned to face Malfoy, who looked like this was that last place he wanted to be. Well the feeling was mutual. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"Well? What do you want?" I asked sharply when it didn't look like he would speak again. His eyes flashed to mine and I couldn't decided if he was angry or…..apologetic?

That's what it looked like.

"I wanted to talk about our…situation." He said slowly, as if I were three years old. I continued to be silent. What was he- oh duh. Our life debt.

"oh, yes, I did some research, and we don't really have al life debt. Basically, you just owe me a favor. I'll let you know alright?"

He looked surprised and then troubled.

"So it can be anything you ask and I would have to do it?"

"Yea that's about it." I replied dryly. It wasn't a very original idea in my opinion.

"Will it be to humiliating?" he asked hopefully. I frowned. Did he really think so little of my character?

"I have no intention of doing anything like that, Malfoy." I said stiffly. This just showed how little I knew about him and how little he knew about me.

An idea sprung into my mind and I grinned evilly.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I want you to compliment me every day for the rest of this year."

His jaw dropped in astonishment and really I was proud of my creativity. This would be wonderful. I'd better make clarifications, though.

"You cant hide an insult in the compliment and you cant owl it to me. You have to tell me in person no matter if I'm alone or not. Are we clear?"

He nodded numbly and blinked multiple times.

"It takes effect tomorrow I think." I said happily. I walked up the stairs to my dorm when he called to me.

"Don't think you've won, Granger!"

I turned back to him with a small smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

A/N:Sorry this was a little late, but I'll be updating again in about two days. Reviews please!


	6. Sorry Professor

Chapter 6- Sorry Professor

I was in good spirits for once when I woke up the next morning. I still didn't know why my magic was increasing so much, but Malfoy's problems were bigger than mine. I shouldn't have made him do what I asked, but it was too late to change anything. It didn't matter if I wanted to call off the agreement. He had no choice now that I'd invoked it. I was pulling on my tank top and jeans when I felt a shiver go through my whole body. I turned around and saw that I was suddenly in the library where I was heading in the first place. Had I just apparated into the library?

"Granger where the hell did you come from?"

I jumped with a loud scream when I heard Malfoy's voice in the small corner of the library.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. I looked over at him and saw that I'd made him spill ink all over his robes. The stain disappeared just as I felt that shiver again. What was going on? Why couldn't I control my magic?

Malfoy was about yell at me for causing him to spill his ink; he hadn't noticed that it was gone, when he saw my terrified expression. What if I accidentally hurt someone?

"Granger?" Malfoy asked after a moment of staring at my panic stricken face. I just wanted him to shut-

"MMMHHHHH!" I'd closed my eyes while I was thinking opened them and saw that Malfoy had, apparently, loss the ability to open his mouth.

The blood drained from my face. I moved over to him and wished he could talk again. His mouth remained closed. Why in the bloody hell couldn't I control my magic? I tired to clam him down, but he was panicking just as much as me. I grabbed his wrist before he could try to pry his mouth open. The moment I touched him his mouth was freed and was gasping for breath. I didn't let go, just incase his mouth glued shut as he was trying to breath. He looked at me with wide eyes before wrenching away from my touch. I wasn't offended a bit. If someone glued my mouth shut I wouldn't be too friendly either.

"I'm sorry?" I offered hopelessly.

"You look beautiful today!" He screamed suddenly before looking around to make sure no one heard him. I was taken aback, but smiled kindly. I wondered when the compulsion to compliment me would kick in.

"Thank you, Malfoy, I try." I said shallowly. My hair was thick enough to be considered an afro today. He blushed angrily and huffed for a few moments.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. He frowned as if he didn't believe me.

"I cant control my magic for some reason. I just appeared here after I thought about coming down here to do more research." I explained convincingly. I don't know where my confidence came from, but I loved it. It felt good to feel good about myself.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Granger." He said slowly and walked out of the library.

The rest of the summer break flew by without any problems. Malfoy was running out of compliments, but I loved watching him squirm.

"You're hair is very shiny today, Hermione!" I was surprised to here my first name come out of his mouth a few days ago. He flushed a bright red and stormed away before I could say anything. He avoided me until almost ten-thirty the next day to compliment me. He swore he'd fallen asleep, but I think he was just embarrassed because of how personal using first names was. After the awkwardness was gone from his praises, we would study in a companionable silence. I wouldn't ever admit it to him, but I actually enjoyed those few hours with him even in the silence.

Before I knew it, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and even some Ravenclaw girl were up in my space hugging me so tightly that I could barely breath. At that precise moment, Malfoy had spotted me and the compulsion to compliment me wasn't something he could resist. I'd forgotten that he wouldn't have a choice, even if we weren't alone.

"Hermione, you have such a gorgeous body that I get aroused even thinking about it." He said happily.

What the fuck? My jaw dropped and complete silence surrounded every one. Malfoy chuckled and walked away with a renewed spring in his steps. He turned back to smile maliciously at me. That conniving bastard! He planned this!

"Uhh, Hermione did Malfoy just….ya know?" Ron asked appearing stunned rather than angry. Well that wasn't insulting.

"No he did not. Your hallucinating Ronald." I said numbly. Ginny was giving me a concerned look and Harry was red enough to be a tomato. Did Ron and Harry switch personalities?

"Hermione what's going on?" He demanded. Unlike Ron, Harry understood what Malfoy had said and was not happy about it.

"I'll explain later." I murmured evasively. I didn't plan on explaining anything to him. I wasn't even sure of anything myself.

I was in the common room the next day after the first day of classes. There wasn't really any work to be done and I was just waiting for my chance to escape to my bed. I'd never been so tired in my life.

My magic was getting worse. It was simply things like dropping my quill and having to bend over to get it. It would appear in hand as if I'd never dropped before I could even begin to reach for it. Then when I was walking up to the great hall, I realized I'd forgotten my potions book. It materialized in my hands instantly.

It was convenient sure, but unnerving more than anything else.

And on top of it all, Malfoy was becoming unbearable. It was sexual comment after sexual comment and I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone thought we were seeing each other and he didn't mind one bit. His last compliment was the last straw. I was going to fight back just as nastily as he was.

"Hermione have I ever told you just how beautiful you look on your knees in front of me?"

It was so degrading and embarrassing that I just walked away.

Today though, I would win.

"Draco?" I exclaimed happily when I saw him walking to class in front of me. He turned with a delighted expression until he saw _my_ delighted expression.

Without pause I ran into his unopened arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I've missed you!" I said after pulling away. He appeared to be thunderstruck.

"I've missed you too, gorgeous." He murmured, slipping his hands around my waist. I could see the disgust in his eyes, but he appeared cheerful to every onlooker. I wrapped my hands around his neck and placed kisses along his jaw. He shifted his hips unconsciously. That was a sure sign I was getting to him. I wanted more though. I wanted him to remember this. My magic, for once, obeyed my command.

His lips attacked my with a renewed vigor that I returned whole heartedly. His hands were sliding up to touch my breast and his hips were rocking into mine when Professor Snape _had _to intervene.

"Mr. Malfoy, unhand Miss Granger right now." He took no notice of having heard the professor and I couldn't pull away from him either. It was like I was his air. I willed my magic to weaken enough for him to let me go.

"Sorry, Professor." He said to a scandalized Professor Snape. I smiled and slipped my hand into his. He took it without a thought. He would remember this for a very long time. I smirked maliciously. I was liking my clever side.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's late, I had a bit of writers block. I hope you guys like it, Review and let me know!


	7. Power

Chapter 7- Power

Malfoy ripped his warm hand from mine as soon as we were alone. He glared at me with such hatred that, a month ago, I would have run away with terror. Now, I knew I could have him begging for his mother before he laid a hand on me.

"Just what the _fuck _was that?" His anger was overshadowing the compulsion to compliment me and I didn't really mind. I smiled innocently at him and stepped closer. He mirrored my movement by taking a step backward. He was acting like a five year afraid of the dark!

"Malfoy, calm down, I'm not going to molest you again. Scouts honor." I said raising my right hand.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

"What the hell is a Scout?"

I shrugged and waved his question away. He wouldn't understand my strange muggle phrases. Sometimes even I didn't understand them.

"I want the sexual comments to stop. I would let you out of the agreement if I could. I shouldn't have made it last this long. I'm sorry for that, really, but I cant take it anymore. So knock it off." I said, avoiding his gaze. I possibly just made my situation twenty times worse. He knew he was getting under my skin now, not that there was ever any doubt.

He let out a sly chuckle and I knew I'd made a big mistake. He stood up straighter and walked a circle around me.

"Do the things I say….embarrass you?" He asked nastily, fanning his warm breath down the back of my neck. Shivers went down my spine and he was close enough to see them. He laughed again, the sound coming from deep in his throat.

"Or do they turn you on?" He said in a dark whisper. I spun around to face him, forgetting in my anger how close he was. I trembled as he looked down at me with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"They do don't they?" He said happily, as if he just won the lottery. He had in a way hadn't he? What? No, I didn't…want him that way. Right? Oh god! This wasn't right! He...he's a death eater! But I didn't care. I really didn't. I knew I shouldn't… but I reached a hand out for his cheek, running my thumb along his jaw line. When did this happen? I knew when though. It was when he stopped being Malfoy and started being Draco.

His eyes glazed over and moved his face closer and closer to mine

Then he burst into harsh laughter.

"You actually thought…oh this is great. As if I would touch _you _willingly_, _Granger!" He walked away and didn't notice the hurt that flashed in my eyes. Really what had I been expecting? I could make him want me, obviously, but I was too…_Hermione _to do that to him. What would be the point if it wasn't even real?

Harry and Ron ran up to me, assuming I was going to potions today. I couldn't stand to be around him right now. Snape or Draco. So I told them I was skipping and that they'd better not follow my example and apparated to my room as soon as they were out of sight. They were smart enough to obey without questions.

I wasn't hurt anymore. I was pissed off. Why had I done that? Why had I let him…make me so vulnerable?

My anger wasn't in check. I heard the window above my bed shatter and felt shock go through me as a piece of the ultra sharp glass cut my arm open. The pain of the gash added to my anger. How dare he make a fool out of me. He owed me his life. I should have killed that bastard! The ground started to shake just slightly, but Draco Malfoy was making me angry. He was making me lose control like this and I hated him for it. I couldn't get rid of my hate. It just kept building and building until I thought I would burst from it. His voice kept ringing in my head. I just wanted him to stop pretending. I knew he didn't hate me, and you just aren't allowed to be so hateful to people you _don't _hate!

The shaking of the room grew more violent and things were falling around, and cracks were appearing in the ceiling. A chuck of wall fell and landed in front of my feet. I backed up hastily, but another piece fell onto my head and everything faded to black.

* * *

I knew I was in the hospital wing when I opened my eyes. Dumbledore, Severus, Poppy along with Harry and Ron were staring at me anxiously. I could feel my arm healing at a magically enhanced rate, so I would be pain free soon enough.

"Is breaking my windows going to be an every week thing, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. I could tell he was irritated with my powers. I think they might be greater than his. Severus was scowling at me with distaste. The door swung open to reveal Draco Malfoy, in all his shining glory. My face turned red with anger, but I didn't let it out. I couldn't let anyone get hurt because I'd been rejected. I was turning into such a girl.

Malfoy took my hand and said softly into my ear, "Your eyes are a beautiful brown."

I kept a poker face as he leaned away and kept my hand in his.

"Malfoy let go of her!" Harry and Ron snarled at the same moment. I silenced them with a look. I could take care of myself. I took my hand from Malfoy's and sat up. I changed my clothes back to my normal jeans and t-shirt and stood on my feet. I slipped on my shoes, and apart from a slight head ache, I was fine.

I grabbed Malfoy's hand and dragged him into Madam Pomfrey's office and locked the door. I added a silencing charm for extra protection. Malfoy stared at my stonily.

"How did you figure out how to say it without just blurting it out?" I asked finally after losing the staring contest.

"No idea, I just did." He was lying. I reached for the door, fed up with him, but he grabbed me round the waist and held me in the room.

"The whole castle was shaking. Windows were shattering and the ceiling was falling apart. Potions exploded all around the room. Lavender Brown had third degree burns and Pansy broke her arm in the explosion." He said in a soft voice. I stiffened. I had no idea…

"I didn't mean to." I said guiltily. He said nothing for a long moment.

"Was it because of what I said to you earlier?" He asked hesitantly. I ripped myself from his arms and I could feel my whole body shaking with my uncontrolled magic. I didn't want to hurt him.

I looked back at him and realized it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I was in the position because of a choice I'd made. I had these powers for one reason. Avery. The, now dead, death eater. I saved his life in the department of mysteries and when I killed him later that night I received not only his powers, but the powers he had gotten from killing other wizards. It was a little known fact that killing other magically people increased you own power. Any one who didn't know about it usually hadn't killed anyone and never planned too, but death eater killed often. That's why they're so powerful. It's why Dumbledore is so powerful. It's why _I'm_ so powerful. We've killed powerful people.

I should have realized this before, but I'd been to afraid.

I looked up at Draco and then burst into tears before sinking to the ground. I unlocked the door and it swung open, but he didn't leave. He closed the door and sat next to me. He took my hand and squeezed gently.

"It'll be alright." He whispered. I didn't believe him but it was nice to hear, especially from him.

* * *

A/N: I think this Chapter will move things along. Review and let me know how you like it!


	8. Reverse

Chapter 8- Reverse

He was avoiding me, of course. Harry and Ron couldn't stand to be around me when I was upset because I acted so mean. I heard Ron call me a bitch under his breath more than once in the last week. Malfoy is the one avoiding me. Ever since I realized just what was happening to me, I burst into tears and he comforted me. So now he was avoiding me like a plague. It upset me but I couldn't really understand why. What did I care what Malfoy thought? I didn't care. Really.

"Hermione?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Ron's sad face. I stood up with concern.

"What's wrong!" I asked instantly. He looked away from my face for a long moment before speaking.

"Malfoy's been attacked. He's asking for you in the hospital wing- Hermione!" I took off running and then cursed my own stupidity. I apparated into the hospital wing and saw his mangled body laying on the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey gave me a questioning look, but didn't ask me to leave.

"Hermione." He whispered and I stepped closer. His body was covered in bruises. I didn't ask how it happened. I knew that his house mates had finally attacked him. It'd only been a matter of time.

"Yes?" I whispered sitting in the vacant chair next to his bed.

"You came…" his voice was hoarse and hard to understand. I could heal him, couldn't I?

"I had to make sure you weren't going to die on me, Malfoy." I said stiffly. I didn't understand this…nice Malfoy, so didn't no how to react.

"Of course. wouldn't want all that increased power from my death ,would you?"

My breath left my body in a loud whooshing noise that was embarrassing. How did he know about that?

"You shouldn't leave your research books laying around." He coughed and then groaned with the pain of it.

"What's wrong with him?" I addressed Madam Pomfrey. She looked surprised at the question.

"Three broken ribs and bruises covering every inch of him. Broken nose as well. He was hit with the torture curse, I don't know how many times yet."

The blood left my face slowly. I knew how much the torture curse hurt.

"I can heal him." I whispered. He was facing at least three weeks recovery, but I could make it instantaneous.

"Miss Granger, I highly doubt that you could-"

I ignored her and grasped Draco's hand in mine. I could do this for him. He'd fallen sleep, but that didn't matter. I just had to heal his body. I put my other hand on his forehead and took a deep breath before pushing my magic into him.

I could feel the magic spinning around in my finger tips, and then heading into his body to heal him. My magic flowed through his body healing everything in it's wake. After what seemed and eternity, I pulled away and looked down at his body.

It was completely healed.

Madam Pomfrey was gasping in shock, and then she was calling the headmaster. I couldn't care less, because Draco opened his eyes and stared at me. His eyes were a warm brown instead of a icy gray. He blinked and the color was back to normal. I knew I hadn't imagined it though. I felt my magic leaving his body and returning to me.

"What did you do?" He asked in awe.

"I healed you." I said and stood. He kept his eyes on my face and I felt uncomfortable. I knew the headmaster was on his way. As if on cue, the doors opened, but I apparated in the same instant, not missing the look of wonder on Draco's face.

I was in the astronomy tower. It's been a while since I've been here. Its pouring rain out sided and I can feel it soaking my school robes. I could repel the water, but somehow it felt right to have it pelting on my body.

What happened to keeping a low profile? It was like I couldn't stop myself from getting into situations that would show more power. It was getting ridiculous. I might have to…leave Hogwarts. Dumbledore might try to use me against my will. I want to help Harry so much, but if I die for him and he dies as well what would be the point. Dumbledore is blind when is comes to Harry's safety as of late. Harry's doing whatever he likes with Ron, not even thinking about the consequences. I'm sure Ron doesn't know Harry's fooling around with Ginny, but I really though more of his character before this year. Maybe if I leave he'd grow up and realized he has to kill a mass murderer. Harry shouldn't have to, but it doesn't change that fact that he does. He doesn't get the chance to be a teenager. None of us do, really.

Especially Draco.

I sighed and pulled my hair away from my face. I was soaked through and could feel the goose bumps erupting on my skin. Shouldn't it be over now? The mystery was solved. Avery killed too many people to count and then when I saved his life, I created our life debt. Then I killed him not even fifteen minutes later. I think I was the only one who uttered the killing curse that night at the ministry. Anyway, when I killed him, his magic was mine. He never had a chance to fulfill his debt to me, so the only thing he had to give was his magic.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

They released him from the hospital already? I was too cold and tired to apparate threw the wards, so I just stood there silently.

"Thank you for healing me." He continued as if I hadn't ignored him completely. A shiver shook me, surprising me with it's intensity. It wasn't a cold shiver. It was a magical shiver. I hadn't used any magic so it meant Draco had. Why was he using magic on me? I placed a shield around my body, so that only the killing curse and the torture curse could get through. I didn't believe he would try and kill me or hurt me that way.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked when I still hadn't spoken.

"Sometimes." I whispered hoarsely. I heard him step closer to me. I still couldn't see him, but I could feel him not even five feet behind me.

"Are you right now?" He whispered softly.

"Yes." I don't know where my honesty came from, but I was really irritated with myself. I should stun him and leave. I shouldn't be vulnerable around anyone, especially him.

"You should be."

Then we were gone. His hands had grabbed my waist and we were squeezed together. He'd apparated us. My shield wouldn't have stopped apparation, but how did he get through the wards Dumbledore had all around the castle? The ones only he and I could take down. Draco wouldn't know about those, let alone be powerful enough to take them down.

I could smell salt water around us. Was he going to kill me by throwing me into the water? I couldn't swim very well. I could hear the water splashing against the rocks, each hit sounding like thunder. Then I could see everything. Draco had his arms around my waist in a tight grip. He were in a cave almost thirty feet above the water and it was storming horribly. He pulled me into the cave and threw me to the ground. My knees started stinging along with my cheek, that had taken the brunt of the fall. I looked up at him as he towered over me.

His skin was morphing. Bubbling around and shifting into a different person. This wasn't Draco to begin with.

How could I not have realized.? I took a deep breath as my captor was revealed.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses who kidnapped Hermione? Reviews please!


	9. Captivity

Chapter 9- Captivity

I didn't recognize him. He looked strangely familiar but I couldn't place his face. What tugged on my mind was his blue eyes that…held a twinkle in them.

Dumbledore. That's who he reminded me of, but it was obvious it wasn't really him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked finally, breaking the silence that had occurred during our staring session.

"Aberforth Dumbledore." It clicked in my mind instantly.

"What does your brother want me to do?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

I heard his hearty laugh and looked up at him to glare. What did he have to laugh about?

"You're a smart one. He wants you to kill Voldemort and say that Harry Potter did it." He said simply. I couldn't decide if he was supporting the idea or not. He was harder to read that Dumbledore.

I stood up and brushed off my backside.

"Fine, and now that everything's all settled we can go back to the castle for dinner." I said easily. He gripped my wrist, gently.

"I cant do that."

My blood ran cold for a second. Dumbledore wouldn't send me to my death unprepared would he? What am I thinking, of course he would. For Harry, he would. I had the feeling that this Aberforth would do anything for his brother, even if he didn't want to or agree with it.

"Why not?" I asked cautiously. Why did I have to be forced and not asked nicely? Did Dumbledore think I would desert Harry and leave him to die? Harry's like a brother to me!

"Because the Dark Lord will be here any minute. Severus summoned him here, though somewhat against his will."

"You're joking." I said nervously. They couldn't expect me to kill anyone, even a mass murderer!

He frowned just a bit, but a distinctive pop echoed around us, and he spared me once last glance before apparating before my eyes.

I grabbed where he'd just been in disbelief. He really left me here? That two-faced bastard! My heart was jumping in my chest and my breath was coming out in pants because of how terrified I was.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to be invisible. I wasn't using magic this time. I was just acting like a terrified little girl.

I shook my head firmly. I needed to be strong and brave. Now wasn't the time to be a scared little girl. I had powers Voldemort knew nothing of. I could do things he _wished_ he could do at my age. I could do this.

I was sure of that until he…no _it_ walked through the entrance and into my vision. His eyes were slits, much like a snakes, and his face was more pale than the infamous Malfoy skin. He was still attractive despite all that and that made my stomach quiver. How could anyone love something like that? He reeked of death and when his eyes fell on my 5'4 form he smiled, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth. My god, he wasn't even human anymore. How could he have been so scared of death to do this to himself? He'd been human once.

"That was a very long time ago, Miss Granger." He said, but his voice sounded to human. Almost seductive in a way. Didn't he know I was a mudblood?

"Yes, I do, but Severus said I would be most delighted at what I found here. There must be something special about you or he wouldn't tell me that." He said walking towards me with a cat like grace. I wouldn't ever feel bad about my clumsiness.

"You're wonderful for my self esteem, Mudblood." He murmured quietly. I expected my face to flame at being caught thinking so negatively about someone, but he obviously didn't count as being human enough to insult.

"Now that's just being hateful, Miss Granger."

I snapped out of the terrified daze I'd been in and felt a hot rage spike.

"That's Mudblood to you." It'll be easier if he calls me that.

"Oh my.." He whispered, amusement and shock clouded his deformed face.

"You're going to try and kill me." He said gleefully.

"No, I am going to kill you." I snapped hatefully, but with a firm honest voice. He stopped laughing and searched my face for any sign of deceit.

"You don't even have a wand with you." He said in disbelief. My hand moved subconsciously to my hip where I kept my wand sheathed usually. It was gone, just as he said.

I looked at him accusingly.

"I didn't take it. Not that you have any reason to believe me." He said smugly.

No matter, I didn't need a wand to do this, it just would have been easier. I could tell myself he was lying but I didn't think he was. I think Aberforth took it when he grabbed me around the waist. I wouldn't have noticed, while being distracted by the sensation of apparating.

He stood a few feet away from me and held hi wand lightly in his hand. Could he do wandless magic?

I saw his shoulders tense just a little and I suspected he couldn't, or at least not nearly as well as I could.

_Expelliarmus!_

His wand barely twitched in his hand at my wordless and wandless spell. That wasn't a good sign.

"Wandless magic?" He asked curiously, but I could hear a rage behind the front. He was close to snapping. didn't even know him and I could tell that. He thought my kind were scum and he didn't want to think I could do something better than he could, because he was superior.

"Yes."

_Expelliarmus!_

I tired harder, pushing my magic to my fingertip, figuratively. His wand jerked and he almost dropped it, but corrected himself instantly.

"_Crucio." _He whispered harshly and pain liked I'd never felt before seeped into my body. I distantly felt my body jerking around and screams tearing out of my mouth. It felt like my fingernails were being ripped off one by one and I couldn't stand it. It was going to kill me. Surely, I couldn't be able to _survive_ this!

The pain melted away instantly and I was panting so quickly that I wasn't really taking in any oxygen. I slowed my breathing with difficulty and pulled myself to my knees. I felt a stinging on my forehead and thought I'd hit it on the way to the floor. Not only was my pain still sore and over exhausted, I was pissed.

How could anyone create that spell, let alone use it? He apparently had no problem using that spell on me, though I have no idea who created it. I'm sure whoever they were, they're dead now. Gosh did that spell fry my brain, why in the hell am I thinking about who created the torture curse?

"Because it's a pain worse than you've ever felt in your life." He said slowly. My body tensed of it's own will, and I then remembered his yelling at me to scream for him just seconds ago.

"You're an evil bastard you know that?" I was surprised the words left my mouth so easily and without fear. At first anyway.

"Mudbloods like you need to learn their place. You do not deserve the magic that flows in your veins." He snarled and rage broke onto his face.

" _Crucio!"_

I couldn't stop the spell from hitting me head on. I was still on my knees when it raced into my nervous system and cut through everything with a knife. I fell face first in to gravel, with my body jerking in ways I hadn't thought possible.

I kept waiting for it to stop. My only thought, hope, desire was for the pain to stop. Except it didn't. The fire, the knives, and the pain just kept raging on and on. It felt like it would never stop.

Tears felt down my face, even as my screams tore at my throat and eardrums. Harry and Ron wouldn't ever know what happened to me. Ginny and my parents wouldn't know who caused me to die a horrible death.

Draco wouldn't know.

I couldn't even kick myself for thinking about him when I was about to die.

The pain stopped, except I couldn't move. I couldn't blink.

"Damn, I really need to stop killing them this way. I never get the information I want before they go crazy!" I heard his voice seethe.

"I didn't even get to show her the muggles she calls parents. That would have gotten her to talk!" He continued.

I had to try once more. I had to, for my parents. My magic was still with me, even if I couldn't move. I bet he couldn't even hear my thoughts now that my mind was mostly fried, even if temporarily.

_Avada Kadavra. _

My magic flowed effortlessly out my body and the spell it his chest in a burst of greenish light. His body fell with an ironic slowness. My limps unlocked and I sat up shakily. My body protested all they way while I stood up and grabbed _it's _wand. I couldn't believe I'd done it. It'd been too easy. He couldn't really be dead.

I killed Voldemort. I did. I really did it.

A groan came from is body and when he looked up, his face was human. Completely human. He had color to his cheeks, his hair was a soft black color, not so different from Harry's.

If he was human, did that mean the killing curse killed whatever was making him made him look so …snakelike? Could he be innocent now?

"You ugly mudblood bitch, what have you done!" He screamed in anger and was about to stand.

Obviously not, then.

I pointed his own wand at him and whispered the death curse. I could have brought him to justice, but I wanted revenge. I needed it and he deserved to die.

I started crying. I ached all over and I'd just killed someone…twice. If Ron were here he'd laugh and say, ' oh Mione you only killed him twice because he was an evil immortal bastard.'

I don't even know what Harry would say.

I gripped his wand and apparated straight into the headmaster's office.

Harry, Ron, and even Draco and Ginny all sat in the room. They called my name in confusion and relief. He probably told them I was dead already.

I limped to his desk and set Voldemort's wand in front of him.

"I should kill you too, you had your brother desert me in a cave that Voldemort was coming too, without a wand. I was tortured and all you thought about was making sure Harry had the story straight for the prophet." I hissed and then fell to the floor. I couldn't stand any longer. My vision was fading quickly and I welcomed the darkness. The last thing I saw before I was gone was….beautiful gray eyes.

* * *

A/N: I'm really nervous about this chapter. I felt that it could be a little too...short for everything that happened. I hope you guys like it anyway and review. It was late because I celebrated my fifteenth birthday last weekend and just couldn't find the time to finish the chapter in time. Review and let me know what you think! It'll be the best birthday present ever!


	10. Feedback

Chapter 10- Feedback

It was cold enough to make my whole body shiver. My eyes inched open slowly. Blackness was all I could see. I sat up, sluggishly. My brain was all fuzzy and my mouth was so dry that I could barely swallow. I could feel my hair tangled and matted to my head. I was wearing the same clothes I'd worn to classes, however long ago that was. I got to my knees and felt the ground with my bare fingers. They came up with grit and dust, but I could tell the floor was similar to the dungeons near the headmasters office.

I remembered killing Voldemort and I could hardly believe it. What happened after that though?

It came instantly now that I was trying to recall it. I'd fainted after telling everyone I cared about that I'd killed Voldemort. Why was I here and not in the hospital wing, or somewhere getting medical care? I'd been tortured and almost murdered! Surely, Dumbledore wouldn't get rid of me for his reputation. I may not think the best of him, but I always thought students were first on his list of priorities. I couldn't think of any other explanation.

"You're thinking very loudly over there, Granger."

I tensed, waiting for pain to come, but the room stayed silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

My jaw dropped in astonishment, as I suddenly recognized the deep masculine voice. "_Malfoy!"_

"The one and only." He said sarcastically and I heard him move closer to me. I shifted away at first but realized he couldn't hurt me. Another lovely perk from Life debts. It was still too dark to see anything, even his pure white hair.

"Why is it so dark?"

He didn't answer so I guessed he just didn't know, or didn't want to answer.

"I guess it would be stupid to ask if you have your wand?" I wanted to hit my head over and over again until I learned to stop being stupid. I could do wandless magic!

"No, but I don't need it."

"Granger- don't!" But I'd already tried to light the room. A painful zap ran through my right arm and traveled straight into my head.

"Son of a bitch!" I gasped as the pain intensified.

"I tried to tell you." He said smartly. I could imagine the smirk on his face. The pain was receding and I should have checked for the wards.

"How did you end up here?" I asked curiously.

"Dumbledore's gone insane. Completely off his rocker. I think potter will do something about it though. You should have seen his face when he stunned you and tried to say that you'd been confunded into thinking you'd killed the Dark Lord." He said with a sarcastic chuckle. I didn't miss that he hadn't directing answered my question, but I thought it didn't matter at the moment.

I assessed the wards and cautiously took down the layer that was repelling wandless magic. I did the same for the wards that were guarding the door and apparation.

I lit the room and covered my eyes.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Warn a bloke would you!" Malfoy hollered and I laughed in spite of the current situation.

I stood up, ignoring the painful spasms leftover from the torture curse. I didn't think there was any way to stop it.

"What's wrong with you?" Malfoy asked, in a more serious tone.

"Nothing, are we the only ones here?"

"Yea, but we cant leave. Dumbledore may be mental, but he's still a genus, and a powerful one."

"I'm more powerful. Plain and simple. Come here, we're going to apparate."

He looked confused and outraged, though I couldn't understand the latter.

"I'm not going to apparate and then die from the pain we get!"

"Malfoy, I've disabled the wards. They cant hurt us." I assured him, and he relaxed. I took his hand, thinking it was funny how his were still perfectly pale where mine were covered in dirt. Pure and muddy, alright.

I took us too my parents house. We obviously couldn't find Harry or Ron, but I wanted to know if my parents were alive or dead. I could barely remember how he said it, but I know he's done something with them.

Malfoy started to ask me where we were but I silenced him before he got two words out. I crept up to my house and pushed the front door open.

Blood. There was so much of it. Was there really that much blood in the human body? My stomach churned sharply and everything I'd ate spewed onto the floor at my feet. My mother's feet were a few inches away from her legs. They'd been detached.

My stomach turned again and I vomited all over myself.

"_Scourgify."_

I whispered the spell and watched the mess I'd made vanish. It didn't move anything else. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and shuddered. I could only see my mother and I dreaded looking for my father. I'd always been a daddy's girl. I was always closer to him than my mother.

I shook off the hand and ran through the house searching for any sign of my fathers body.

"Hermione…we should go."

I spun around ready to hex him, but he looked so frightened that I just kept walking. A thud came from the linen closet and I walked towards it slowly. It swung open and I gasped when I saw my father bound and gagged, but alive. He looked shocked to see me, but with second he was free of his restraints and in my arms.

I grabbed Draco and held my father. We apparated to the infirmary of Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't refuse to treat anyone no matter what they'd done.

"Hermione? I thought you'd been cap- on my, bring him to the bed right here." She said hastily. I laid my father on the bed and turned away. Malfoy was looking green, but otherwise unharmed.

"You're such an amazing person, Hermione."

I smiled a bit at that, but I knew he didn't really mean it. He blushed as soon as the words left his mouth and avoided looking at me. Maybe he did mean it?

My father had fallen unconscious a few second after he'd seen me, but I expected that. He was going to be fine, but I felt so angry about my mother and he might not even remember what happened to her. How was I supposed to tell him his wife, my _mother _was dead? Murdered, no less.

Hands settled on my shoulders. I stiffened at the warm heat radiating from them. My heart raced and I couldn't will my body to relax.

He moved to my ear, "Why so tense, Hermione?"

I shivered, then flushed with shame. My mother was just brutally murdered, how could I possibly think about-

His unfairly talented mouth kissed the base of my throat and my body dropped all pretenses and spun around to kiss him. Maybe I needed a break. I just needed to stop and do something for me just this once. My father was sleeping and madam Pomfrey would take care of him. I apparated us to my own room, our lips still connected.

"Draco….." I whispered, trying to form a coherent sentence. He wouldn't have that and pulled my muggle shirt over my head before dropping me onto my bed. He kissed me roughly and made to pull my pants off. I didn't stop him. I could have, so easily, but I needed this. I couldn't live without it for another second. I pulled his shirt off and suddenly our clothes were in various places around my room.

His skin was like fire against my chilled body. He didn't waste any time joining us together, which I appreciated. I was here for one thing. I assumed he was too. His lips trailed down my neck, the valley between my breast and then he kissed round each. All the while, thrusting into me with a speed so slow that I thought I would die if he didn't go faster.

He finally did, probably as fed up with it as I was. He was panting my name and I was almost screaming his. It felt so real. His mouth met mine just in time to swallow my scream as we fell into ecstasy together.

He rolled off me, gasping heavily, and I sat up. What was wrong with me! One second I was crying because of my mother's death and the next I was living I up with ….Draco Malfoy. I hastily pulled on my clothes, not caring that he was watching me very intensely. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen it all anyway. I pulled my hair away from my face, hating that I smelled like sex. I didn't have time to shower and I was to scatter- brained to try and spell myself clean at the moment. I chanced a glance over at Draco and froze. He was still laying there, on full display, watching me with dazed eyes. My body heated infuriatingly and I apparated away before I could make more of a fool of myself.

My father was still sleeping and I smiled just a bit at how peaceful he looked. Until I had to inform him of his dead wife, that is.

"He'll wake in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said softly. I nodded, unable to speak. The doors to the infirmary opened and Harry and Dumbledore walked through.

"Miss Granger….I owe you an apology. I was letting my love for Harry blind any care I had for any other student. I sent you to your death without regret, and I'm sorry. Harry and I know that you deserve to be recognized as the one who killed him." Dumbledore said sadly. I was happy he understood and I expected that had been the reason all along.

"I'm sorry headmaster, but you and Harry will be taking credit for killing him. I don't want that kind of glory. It's all yours."

It was cruel of me, because I knew Harry hated his fame most of the time, but I wouldn't take it from him this time. I couldn't handle it and I would probably hurt more reporters than anything.

"Alright Hermione. It's not like I don't deserve it." Harry said and then noticed my father laying on the hospital bed.

"Hermione what happened?" He asked in shock.

"He killed my mother and I found my father alive in a closet at our home. He'll be alright." I whispered softly.

"How was she killed?" Harry asked incredulously. A pang went through my chest. Why would he ask such a thing?

"I think I need some rest." I said and with one last look at my father I apparated back to my room.

Draco was still there, though he was asleep. I pulled on my nightclothes and climbed into my bed next to him. I laid my head on his chest, taking in his warmth. He stirred but slept on and I joined him in sleep. I knew I needed it.

* * *

A/N: It's been longer than ever between updates. You can blame writer's block and laziness along with a failing math grade that desperately needed my attention. I hope to update on a more regular schedule from now on. As of now there arent more than five chapters left if that many. Review and let me know how you liked, or hated, this chapter!


	11. Funeral

Chapter 11- Funeral

I woke to a warm hand tracing circles on my bare stomach. It was soothing and I almost drifted back to sleep, until I remembered exactly how horrible my life was at the moment. How did it come to this?

My whole body shivered and I burst into tears. I could barely hear myself above the ringing in my ears.

The hand soothing me pulled me into a tight, warm embrace. I wished it help twice as much as it did.

"It's alright, Hermione. It's alright." His voice was deep and sincere and I took some comfort in that. I wondered how he would react when I left and disappeared from his life. That would happened eventually. It was inevitable. It wasn't as if we had feeling for each other. Maybe the slightest attraction but even that was pushing it. Who was I kidding? Not myself obviously, honestly, I couldn't get enough of him touching me.

"I know. It just feels like I'm dying. There's a big empty hole in my chest and it feels like its going to swallow me whole." I whispered softly. I was pouring my heart out to Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought it? Certainly not me, or even him for that matter.

"I know the feeling."

He placed kisses up and down my bare arm, almost unaware of what he was doing. I didn't mind though. I wanted this freedom from my life, just for a minute.

"Mione? Are you alright in there? I'm so sorry about yesterday! Come on out please!"

I tried to ignore Harry's insistent calls through the door. I kissed Draco more forcefully, wanting nothing more tan to disappear inside him. I knew it wasn't possible, but that didn't stop me from wanting it. Draco seemed content to ignore Harry too, because he flipped us over so I was straddling him. The blanket fell down so that it left my top half completely exposed. Judging by Draco's expression, that's exactly what he'd been going for.

"Mione? Tell me your alright!"

But Draco was kissing me and nothing else mattered except for his soft, blissful lips. I ground down onto his arousal, enjoying the loud moan that conjured. I felt powerful like this, like I could do anything.

" I'm really worried, Mione? Who is in there with you?"

Draco slid inside me and it felt like coming home after a year long journey. Draco's eyes said the same thing. I wasn't the only one who needed this.

"Faster." I whispered breathlessly. He flipped us over again and ploughed into me like a man possessed. I didn't mind because each thrust brought loud moans from both of us. He slowed, making me plead for him to go faster, harder, anything but what he was doing. He laughed joyously before complying. I loved the sound of his laughter.

"Bloody hell!"

I could barely hear the words because Draco had pushed me over the edge and into ecstasy.

Draco rolled off me, making sure I was still covered by the blanket, though that mostly left him exposed. It was just Harry who had burst into the room, unable to take a hint.

"What the hell are you doing in here Malfoy?" Harry shouted. Draco looked at me incredulously. I shook my head. If he hadn't figured it out he needed new glasses. Harry looked at me closely and I pulled the blanket closer around me.

"Were you just fucking?" He asked, sounding mad and scandalized.

"I prefer the term ' making love', thank you." Draco said sarcastically. I snorted at him and Harry looked ready to kill him.

"You're making her cry!" He said and I glared at him.

"Harry shut the hell up. Get out. I'm fine and I don't really want to speak with you right now. As you can see, you're interrupting." I snapped, sitting up to see him better. His eyes widened.

"Dumbledore has planned a funeral for your mother. It's in four hours. Your father isn't awake yet." He practically gushed the words and took off out the door and down the steps. I got up and looked at my self in the mirror.

I had quite a few hickey marks on my neck and arms. That was probably why he made his quick escape.

"Never knew I was such an artist." Draco said softly with a smile.

"Haha very funny." I turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his warm chest. I was exhausted. Mentally and physically, though the latter wasn't entirely surprising. Harry would be so angry with me, and eventually I would have to face what I'd done. It would seem like the end of the world to the boys, even though it wasn't.

"You're going." It wasn't a question. How could I not go? I didn't want to, but my mother would have wanted me to be there for her.

"Lets get ready, and yes I'm going with you."

Strangely, I didn't mind one bit. I could use all the support I could get. I turned to my dresser, set on finding something black to wear.

"You'll need something white to wear." Draco said when he saw me look at my black dresses. White?

"It's a wizard thing." Draco said, but I continued to stare at him.

"My mother wasn't a wizard." I whispered and willed myself to stop crying. I didn't want to look like a night troll at her funeral.

"Alright, I'll wear black with you." He said dramatically. Normally I would have laughed. There wasn't anything normal about today, or even the last six years.

That's how I ended up walking into the great hall hand in hand with Draco Malfoy. I didn't want to let go of him. If I did, would he disappear just like mom? Of course he wouldn't, but I was still terrified to be alone, even for just a moment. He was the only thing keeping me somewhat sane at the moment. My mother had a basic muggle casket, or maybe they were the same in both worlds. How would I know? I'd never been to a funeral in my life, wizard or muggle.

Draco and I took a seat in the back row. I didn't want to feel the stares of my fellow classmates. This way I could at least see them. I still held Draco's hand in my lap, unconsciously running my thumb over his wrist. He didn't seem to notice, or didn't mind. I wasn't the only one who still needed support, it seemed.

I blocked out all the voices and just watched. My father was still in a healing sleep, so he was missing this. I don't think he would have been able to come anyway. If there was anyone he loved more than me, it was mom. Dumbledore didn't know my mother, I wasn't even sure he had ever spoken to her. How could he be talking about her as if she was his own mother?

Harry and Ron were near the front, their wandering for me. They saw me sitting next to Draco and tensed, ready to yell or something. Harry realized faster than Ron what a horrible idea that was. Mostly from what he walked in on. Harry was a bit faster than Ron most of the time, but at least he was there to hold him down. Ron wouldn't father any children if he made a scene at my mothers funeral.

It was over. Finally. Draco pulled me to my feet, but I didn't want to walk, or listen to people offer their condolences. I wanted to go and sleep for days. I would move on, I could feel that, but at the moment I felt like dog shit. I apparated to my room, bringing Draco with me. His body heat made me feel alive, or filled that empty space in my heart.

"You can go if you want. I've locked and warded the door, so you wont be coming back in." I explained and stripped to my nightgown. I crawled into bed and waited for the click of the door shutting. Instead I felt the weight of someone laying down on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Draco undressed except for silky looking green boxers. I looked at him questioningly.

"Your much more comfortable than night clothes, Hermione." Was all he said before joining me under the covers. I made sure the wards were secure and settled in for a long sleep. No one would be bothering us.


	12. Awakening

Chapter 12- Awakening

My life pretty much was constant sleep. I woke up just enough to shower and eat and then I went back into my heavenly bliss of unconsciousness. I knew Draco was with me every time I woke up. I could feel him in the room watching over me. I could only sleep for so long and when I couldn't anymore I just lay there and cry. It's the quite kind of crying, where you don't make a sound. I was sure I would have run out of tears by now. It's been at least a week since the funeral and I haven't even checked on Dad since. I felt too ashamed to ask Draco if he was alright. He wouldn't want anything to do with me even if he was. I dragged them into a world they weren't ready for. They don't belong in my world. It's no surprise he hates me. Draco's all I have and I can't even bring myself to talk to him. What's worse is every time I'm drifting into sleep, I hear him whisper how beautiful I am to him. He still has to carry out his sentence to complement me every day from the rest of the year.

"Is she sleeping?" I hadn't heard the voice before, but that didn't mean anything. I hadn't exactly been listening very well.

"No idea. She could just be lying there, drifting between. She's been like that since we came back from the funeral. I haven't tried talking to her. She thinks you blame her. I think it'd be best if you tried first."

That was my Draco. And he was talking to my father. My dad was still here? Why hadn't he left? What did he have here, at Hogwarts?

"I think you're right. Give us a minute?" I recognized his voice now. It was dad, trying to talk to me. I opened my eyes and stared at him in a daze. The room started to spin and I gripped the wall for support. I didn't remember ever standing up.

"Hermione? Honey, are you alright?" I held up my hand to make him be quite. Now that I was really listening, the voices were so loud. Were they yelling? My legs were shaking, but I continued to stand and stare at my father.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a soft whisper. My voice was rough from not speaking and it made my throat ache.

"How can I not be? You're my little girl and we just lost your mom. My wife…. I need to be here for you."

I looked into his warm brown eyes that I had inherited from him, looking for some kind of anger. There wasn't anything but concern for me. His daughter.

"It's my entire fault. I should have stayed in the muggle world like you wanted. If I had, none of this would have ever happened." My voice kept creaking and my lips were chapped. It hurt to take deep breaths, but I suspected that was more pain of loss than any physical problem.

"This world is who you are, Hermione. We were wrong to tell you that it wasn't. You've tried to so hard to be in both worlds. That's why this happened, because we tried to make you choose, and I'm so sorry for that."

I had never seen my dad cry over me before, but he was now. I took a step towards him and he hugged me tightly. He kissed the top of my head and whispered he was sorry. I knew he was, but it didn't make the pain any less real. He understood my pain more than anyone.

"Now who is this boy you've shacked up with? Drasho?" I let out a bell of laughter and shook my head.

"Draco, dad, it's Draco. He's just been taking care of me. No one else could." Dad didn't need the glory details of our exploits.

"All right, I want you to know we're going to be just fine. No matter what happens."

My heart clenched painfully. For some reason, that sounded like a goodbye.

"Ok, Dad. I need to talk to Draco, could you come back soon?" He hesitated and smiled at me.

"I think it's best if I go back home sweetheart. You can owl me I suppose, but it's safer if I go by myself somewhere in the muggle world. You know I'm right."

He was right, but that didn't make me any less mad. I wanted him here with me. Harry still had to fight a war and I had to help him, but why should that make everything else so hard? Voldemort may be dead, but his followers weren't. There was still so much to do.

"Okay, I'll keep in touch. If things go… badly someone will tell you." My dad flinched just a little and nodded sadly.

"I can't change your mind?" He whispered wistfully, but it was half-hearted. He knew I had to stay. How could I abandon Harry when he needed me? What about Draco? The could-be love of my life? That was a bit much but I couldn't deny that I had strong feelings for him that I couldn't make go away. I didn't even want them gone anymore. Who would take better care of me than him?

"No, I'm sorry, you can't. Goodbye, Daddy." I gave him one last hug and he left. I willed myself not to cry. It was time to be strong again. I had important things to do, not including crying like a four-year old.

Draco walked in calmly, like he braced himself for a storm. I laughed at him shocked expression when I smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a warm kiss on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He remained stiff and unresponsive in my arms and I pulled away, suddenly unsure about his feelings for me. What if he used me for sex? What if he never even cared and was just using me for his sick and cruel and vile-

"Hermione, I love you."

My horrid thoughts fumbled to a stop and I looked up and searched his face for lies.

"Potter needs you. We'll talk later okay?" He promised and laced our fingers together. He led me out of the room and down the steps. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the common room, but it was otherwise deserted. Ron made a face at Draco and looked away pointedly. Ginny rolled her eyes and ogled at my hand joined with Draco's. Harry was smart enough to keep him opinions to himself.

I put up a privacy charm, hating that I could have forgotten my new found power. I closed the open window on the far wall and locked all the doors.

"What's happened since I went insane on you all?" I was waiting for Harry to answer but Ron beat him too it.

"Well you decided to abandon us and start fucking ferret face over there." Ron sneered with a wave in Draco's direction. I felt my blood boil and I swallowed sharply. Now wasn't the time to lose control of my powers again.

"Anything that doesn't directly involve me." I clarified as if I hadn't heard Ron. What good would yelling at him achieve? He wouldn't believe me if I told him I wasn't. Anyway he was right, so I would be lying myself.

"No one except the teachers and us five are at Hogwarts. It's closed and won't be opened until next September." Ginny said softly looking put out. Any other sixth year would be jumping for joy at the thought of school being closed, but I guess the circumstances weren't exactly pleasant and didn't deserve a positive reaction.

"Harry, say something!" I finally said, almost ignoring Ginny's comment completely.

"I can't believe that it's finally over." He whispered sadly in disbelief. I clutched Draco's hand more tightly in mine. He was silent for the whole evening, but it meant the world to me that he was here. It really would be all right.

* * *

A/N: Writers block and a very nasty flu are the reason behind my late updates. There will be one more chapter after this, which will act as an epilogue of sorts. I hope you guys liked how this turned out. Review and let me know!


End file.
